Covenant Guild Wiki
~Welcome to the Covenant~ "Though I Fight Through The Valley of Death, I Fear No Evil..." =Introduction= This is the official site of the Covenant Guild from the IMO mmorpg. This site allows ONLY guild members to create or edit any article below so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Mission: We are responsible for providing peace and national security for the Kingdom of Lanos against the Evil....Siras Server: BIGMAMA - Kingdom of Lanos Guild Range Level 17-23 Guild Leader Avionixx Co-Leader renn720 (temporary guild leader/officer when Avionixx is offline- will be in effect starting July 25th till summer of 2011) Guild Officers/PEACE KEEPERS (2010-2011) ranguh..............icecream10 grandolf............Siliotha Exspara.............Gexclusive Guild Members XxSavagexX............... Crazytwins,............... magikboy(new),..... Revengeful................Woote BriixX......................... Kerokun,................... xFatality,................. Homely,............ .... momomi TexpAd, ..................... Donjee,.................... babydollz ............... Bluevy................. ....HeroicJew chaos666,.................. Mik3dgreat,............. maximillion,............. kryxwee.....................GameTrade Meho,......................... Thizzman,................ hestia526, .............. Palsgraf.................. Malevolent kysan - reporter/messenger (if any message is needed to be told to Avionixx, talk to her) (if i have to make special announcement while im gone, i'll be sending the message to her and she would report to the co-leader renn720 to announce it) Watch list - Inactive members (if these members dont go online for at least week they would be removed) Donjee Thorn *If you are active and just in vacation or any emergency, let officers know and for them to report to me or else you will be removed. Guild Rules #'Help' your team members in any scenario #Be nice to anyone especially to members in guild. Compensate or just ignore people if they are being rude or mean. #'No arguments' should take place in guild whatsoever. Officers are in-charge of this and if any issue/s occur, pls report to me ASAP. #Everyone should be at least Lvl 17. If you are not, work on your level now. If you need help leveling up, ask the guild for help #'Ks' is prohibited or not allowed . (Ks means Kill stealing) #'Stick' with your guild mates #'Always listen' to''' and''' respect''' officers and especially to the leader. #If you need help '''feel free to ask the guild. (We are always active) #If you need tips from the game, go to Imo Guide<- Click here #if any member seems to be inactive for a week or longer, Officers should report to the Guild Leader or kysan if i am offline #No scamming. If found out, you will be given one strike according to the Strike System Guild Status: 4 slot/s left Recruiting anyone especially mages at least Lvl 17(talk to any members to join) Guild is always active and fun and ready to reach out for any members anytime Strike System IF ANY MEMBER VIOLATED ONE OF THE RULES ABOVE, THEY WOULD BE CHARGED OF 1 STRIKE. IF YOU GET TO A TOTAL OF 3 STRIKES, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THE GUILD. -''this has been approved by all officers and currently in effect and recorded'' ''-This is not a threat. Only a precaution'' Contacts Avionixx: If you have any questions email me at: a.e360@yahoo.com or contact me at my facebook: Click Here->Ayrton (Dont try to stalk me or anything.) Guild Marks - PLS Vote Vote for one you like most then whisper Avionixx, your vote. Thank You. *IF you have any ideas/drawing pls screenshot and send it to my email: a.e360@yahoo.com Screenshot: press the Home and Lock Button at the same time once. ---- Click on each one to view Entire Image. 2.jpg|1 4.jpg|2 9.jpg|3 8.PNG|4 7.jpg|5 6.jpg|6 5.jpg|7 3.jpg|8 1.jpg|9 11.jpg|10 10.jpg|11 SlideShow 35874 1391614544636 1060306080 30947424 4632196 n.jpg 36224 1391623424858 1060306080 30947453 3037905 n.jpg 35773_1392473006097_1060306080_30949231_1453082_n.jpg 32567_1383992274084_1060306080_30925742_5839106_n.jpg 37332 1387788128978 1060306080 30937020 5191617 n.jpg 37380 1389212484586 1060306080 30941732 1253570 n.jpg 35543 1391686986447 1060306080 30947541 2543378 n.jpg 36224 1391623424858 1060306080 30947453 3037905 n.jpg 37332 1387788128978 1060306080 30937020 5191617 n.jpg 37380 1389212484586 1060306080 30941732 1253570 n.jpg 34344 1518277719702 1317293533 1365235 3095894 n.jpg 34268 1518668689476 1317293533 1366727 8234370 n.jpg 34249 1518097275191 1317293533 1364595 912991 n.jpg 33391 1518214918132 1317293533 1364982 660123 n.jpg Picture Gallery - Guild members may add photos 35874 1391614544636 1060306080 30947424 4632196 n.jpg 36224 1391623424858 1060306080 30947453 3037905 n.jpg 35773 1392473006097 1060306080 30949231 1453082 n.jpg 37380 1389212484586 1060306080 30941732 1253570 n.jpg 35543 1391686986447 1060306080 30947541 2543378 n.jpg 37434 1394461095798 1060306080 30954103 3755460 n.jpg 35808 1392480206277 1060306080 30949251 7828393 n.jpg 35574 1392476966196 1060306080 30949247 2363102 n.jpg 35435 1394735862667 1060306080 30954574 370535 n.jpg 13470 1393377308704 1060306080 30951078 3343042 n.jpg 32567 1384007554466 1060306080 30925768 2400340 n.jpg IMG 0560.png Guild members may add their pictures by clicking on the Add a photo to this Gallery Comments/Suggestions Anyone. Everyone. Feel free to leave anything you wanna say click here. Read instructions below first. '''No inappropriate or offensive talking pls. '''Follow steps: 1) Make enough space 2) Write your comment 3) Put your signature and date Example: (space) This is the most awesome guild everrrrrrr! (Comment) -Avionixx June23 (signature and date) Comments starts here: We finally have a website lolz feel free to leave anything.... - Avionixx June 23 YAY!!! Our own official website!! XD im so excited!! -kysan 6/24/2010 Oh!!! web for guild lolz XD -momomi 6/26/2010 Our little website is cute guys! -babydollz 6/28 Category:Browse Category:Pictures/Screenshots